


Danganronpa comfort fic

by Korkeiyo



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29329392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korkeiyo/pseuds/Korkeiyo
Summary: this is a x reader fic for comfort including: Dysphoria, autistic meltdowns, stimming, stress and might more. This is my very first published fic, sorry if I make any mistake. you can request characters and themes! (non sexual) The prounouns of the reader are always gender neutral unless requested otherwise! Neoprounouns are accepted too!!
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Reader, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Reader, Komaeda Nagito/Reader, Mioda Ibuki/Reader, Naegi Makoto/Reader, Nanami Chiaki/Reader, Saihara Shuichi/Reader, Shinguji Korekiyo/Reader, Tojo Kirumi/Reader, Tsumiki Mikan/Reader
Comments: 18
Kudos: 37





	1. shuichi/trans male reader

**Author's Note:**

> in this chapter Y/N is a trans male character struggling with dysphoria. Your looks/clothes are the ones that you feel most comfortable in! Shuichi is on your side, trying his best to help you and comfort you.

Your POV: I`ve been pretty insecure lately, seeing every boy becoming more masculine, deeper voices and start dating. What if I dont pass, what if no one thinks I am masculine enugh? These thoughts flew around my mind more and more. I`ve worn my comfort hoodie for five days straight now. I felt so bad, what makes it even worse is that I barely told anyone Im trans. The only people who know saihara, akamatsu and Kiibo. I know how supportive they are and that I can always trust them, no matter what. At least this made me feel just a bit better.

Today I was too unmotivated and dysphoric to even just attend class. I was sure I could find an excuse later. I was deep in thougts until I heard a light knock on my door. I tiredly got up and unlocked it, in front of me stood saihara with a backpack and a tiny smile on his face. "You werent in any classes today so I got a bit concerned and wanted to check in on you" knowing that saihara cares just makes me feel a bit better. He is such a kind and caring person.

"Do you may want to talk about how you feel" saihara asked. "Actually yea, thank you" I answered in a quietly and let him in. Saihara sat down on my bed, patting the spot next to him and put the backpack down. I slowly walked over to him and sat down too. "So tell me, whats wrong" "its about my dysphoria... I feel like Im not masculine enough, what if I dont pass? What if people make fun of me or even throw some transphobic comments? what if no one wants to be with me because they`d be too emberassed about me?" small tears start to build up in the corner of my eyes. Suddenly I felt saiharas hand on my shoulder.

"hey, I know I cant do anyhig to stop these thoughts but please listen to me and take notes in your head. You are a real boy. To me and to everyone else. Ever since you decided to tell me youre trans I never saw you different. Your voice is deep enough and you pass just great. It doesnt matter what clothes you wear, they arent masculine nor feminim. They are a piece of cloth and you feel comfortable in it. Thats all that matters. And if anyone decides to just hurt you in the slightest way kaede, kiibo and me will have a little talk with them. You are such a kind and helpful person, there are plenty od people who probably have a crush on you. I promise. And if you ever feel too unmotivated or dysphoric just tell us and we`ll cover you. your name is Y/N. And it will always be."

Hearing these words from saihara made me speechless, not only was this the first time I recivied such a compliment, but I also realized I have a crush on the blue haired boy. He smiled and reached into his backpack, pulling out the videogame we always play when I come over. "wanna beat some evil guys?" I laughed a bit and took a controller. We placed ourselves in front of the TV and started.

After we beat boss of the 3rd level Saihara took a deep breath and put down the controller. "Y/N?" I looked at him in confusion. "about this whole crush thing I might finally admit it. I love you. You are so funny and kind and helpful and-... You are just so handsome. When Im around you I feel comfortable. I understand you might dont feel the same, but you deserve to know it. I love you."

I looked at him for 30 seconds until I finally said something. "saihara.... I actually feel this too. You make me feel so happy and safe, like no one else ever could. You help me and care for me, no matter what, thank you. I love you too"

I gave him a slight smile and laid my head on his shoulder. He ran his hand over my shoulder, holding me close. I felt accepted. I felt safe.


	2. kaede x neurodivergent reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in this chapter kaede comforts the reader and listens to them talking about their special interests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used gender neutral prounouns for the reader in this chapter! You can also request any prounouns (neoprounouns)

Your POV: Its always so interesting to hear what other people are interested in. There are so many things to like and do. I have some interests too, but im too scared to talk about them because once I started I´ll talk like a waterfall. I dont want to annoy anyone so I prefer to stay quiet. My friend, kaede, notices that I never talk about my own interests and tried to confront me multiple times. Just like today.

"hey Y/N!" her voice always cheers me up. It sounds so positive. "I noticed how you´re always the one who listens to others about their interests but never talk about them yourself. Why is that?" "ah well, I have interests like everyone else of course its just..... Once I start to talk about them I cant stop. I dont want to annoy anyone with this so I´d rather listen." I answered to her while I looked at my shoes. 

"what? You deserve to talk about whatever you like just like me! Come on!" She grabbed my hand and started walking towards her dorm room. She unlocked the door and let us in. "lets sit down!" she pointed towards a pile of pillows . There were pillows in many different colors and shapes. She even had a bunch of fairy lights hanging around. "Do you might want a tea?" "that would be really nice.. do you have apple flavour?" "of course I do!"

After kaede finished making tea we made ourself comfortable on the pillows. "So tell me about the things you like!" The happiness I felt in this moment was something I wish to feel forever. Kaede actually seemed interested in me. I had so many thoughts in mind. With which intereset could I star? Does she like it too? 

"u-uh, I really like space and the galaxy. Learning about the different planets and looking at stars is just so mesmerising." I stuttered out quietly. " I know exactly what you mean! if you want we could go watch the stars somewhen. Maybe even tonight when the sky is clear." I blushed, thats the first time someone made such a great offer.

"If you want to, sure! I´d love to" there was a clear spark of happiness in my voice, and kaede took note of that. 

"Of course!" She smiled, shifting a bit closer to me. we spent the rest of the day talking about everything we liked, and she never seemed to get bored or annoyed. Quiet the opposite, she always kept her head up and listened. kaede is truly lovable.


	3. makotot naegi x chubby reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so basically in this chapter makoto comforts the reader who is insecure of their looks! Please remember that all bodies are beautiful and your weight doesnt define your worth!

Your POV: I recently started dating someone I was head over heels in love with. Makoto naegi. He was one of the very few people I was comfortable around. I could talk about anything with him, and he always listened. Thats why I finally decided to tell him about one of my insecurities I never spoke about.

"hey darling.. can I talk with you about something?" Makoto immediatly looked up to me "of course! whats wrong?" "I´m insecure, Insecure about my body. I´ve always been chubby. I tried to lose some weight so often but it never worked and I just feel, insecure of how I look and I dont know what to do." 

Makoto hugged me just a second after I stopped talking. "honey no, you are gorgeous! You´re all healthy and beautiful. Everyone has a different body, no matter if they have the same diet or not. You always look good and should be confident about yourself. You shouldn´t judge your body. You are a great person, always kind, always helpful. The way you care for me and your friends is the cutest thing I´ve ever seen. Bodies are all built different and some people are born natuarly chubby just like other people are born natuarly skinny. Bodies are bodies and they are all beautiful. I love you regardless."

I started smiling as makoto said these words. He really knows how to comfort me. "Thank you so much" I hugged him back tightly. "you deserve to know how beautiful and great you are. If anyone mocks you ánd I notice, they´ll know whats up." Makoto giggled. Dating him was the best thing that could ever happen to me. He laid his head on my stomach like a pillow. "I love everything about you. Your looks, your caring... Youre amazing." He said quietly, closing his eyes looking like he´s about to fall asleep.

I ran my hand through his soft hair smiling. "i love you too" I whispered, kissing his forhead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember that requests are open! And that you are loved and valid.


	4. nagito x stimming reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So basically the reader is afraid to stim in front of others. One day they accidentally stim and nagito notices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaa so little note about me. I myself am autistic and afraid to stim plus nagito is my highest kin (with korekiyo) and im really excited to write this chapter,,,

your POV: It was saturday, I had nothing really planned today so I just decided to stay in bed and watch some shows. Well, thats what I thought until I got text from Ibuki asking if I´d like to go to the park with her, nagito, twogami, akane and kazuichi. Of course I answered yes because I´d take any chance to do some activities with my friends. I jumped out of bed and got dressed. A I packed my bag I put in one of my stim toys, just in case. The others didn`t know that I stim, I guess they don´t even really know what stimming means, but I don´t mind it.

When I arrived at the park everyone was already waiting. I ran over to them, smiling. I love this park. There were some cute punds with frogs and fishes. Ehen you walk on the paths trees are covering them like umberellas. Even some animals like bunnies lived in the park. We all walked in a group. "its a nice sunny day, what do ya`ll have planned?" kazuichi asked with a grin. 

"i brought a picnic bag, so we could enjoy the sun while eating!" Akane answered, raising the bag in her hand. "Thats a great idea. I´ve heard that some really delicious berries grow here. Why dont we split up and search some?" twogami said while holding a small info card about the park. "yes! how about akane goes with imposter, Y/N goes with nagito and Kazuichi comes with ibuki!" Ibuki cheered.

We all agreed to meet each other in one hour at the center of the park. Nagito and me looked everywhere for the berries, they were actually pretty easy to find. While walking Nagito started humming a little song and I immediatly recognized it. "Hey! Thats my favorite song!"I as suprised nagito knew it! "Hm? you like that song too? Thats so cool! barely any people know it! I have it one my phone, wanna listen to it?" Nagito asked happily. 

Our basket was almost completly full with berries and we started to make our way to the center. Suddenly my favorite part of the song played. And when I say favorite part I mean the part where I get goosebumps just by hearing it. One of my happy stims was flapping both of my hands. I flapped with them until I noticed nagito was looking at me. I immediatly stopped and looked down.

"ah, I am sorry, I was stimming." I muttered quietly. "Oh, I guessed that. I didn´t know you stim." He looked at me smiling. "You know what stimming is?" I was kinda suprised. "Haha of course, you might not really noticed it, but Hajime and Ibuki stim too. Hajime told me what it is and why he does that. So I know what it means and what can cause it." He tried to calm me.

"If you want you can tell the others that you stim! They don´t mind it nor make fun of it. Do you know the small green ball hajime brings to school? Its one of the things he stims with. He showed me all of his stim toys! You can bring them to class or if we go out too if you have some" I was happy. I didn´t know how my classmates would react, but I know nagito wouldn´t lie about this.

When we all met again at the center akane prepared everything for our picnic. nagito smiled and put his hand on my shoulder. "Oh uhm, I just wanted to explain that I stim and uh, yea" they all looked at me, but not in suprise, more casual. "Oh don´t worry, thats fine! Ibuki and hajime stim too, we know about it!" kazuichi told me before taking one of the sandwiches. "Thank you" I smiled, flapping my hand.


	5. chiaki x stressed reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chiaki helps the stressed reader to chill down a bit and relax, trying to comfort them.

your POV: Its another stressful day of studying and working. With tired steps I finally enter my last class. I sit down on my bench and unpack my notebooks. My seat neighbour in this class is my friend chiaki nanami. She is a rather quiet yet smart girl who´s favorite activity is playing videogames. Chiaki already sat down when I entered. She took a short glance at me when she noticed how tired I looked.

"hey Y/N, Are you alright? you seem sleepy." She asked me with a slight sparkle of worry in her face. "huh, uh yea yea, I´m just a bit overworked." I answere in a groan. Thats when my teacher enters the room, starting class. I hate it. I´ve felt tired for what feels like 3 weeks now and no matter how much I sleep, it never helps. Plus all of this goddamn work just makes everything worse.

Class ended and I left without a word. I went to my room as fast as possible. I unziped my school bag and took out the homework we got. I was about to start, hoping it´d be easy but as soon as I tried to solve the first question I dropped my pencil. It felt like my whole body just stopped working. I couldnd´t think straight as tears strolled down my cheeks. "I cant. I cant do this shit. Its too much. All thid work,lack of sleep and personal problems are too much. its all too stressful" I stuttered quietly while the tears kept floding. I knelt on the floor, mumbling out random words.

Suddenly I hear a soft knock on my door and how someone unlocks it. Only two people have a key to my room; Me and chiaki, in case something happens. She is the most trustworthy person for this. She slowly steps into my room, kneeling down next to me and looking at me. "hey hey, whats wrong? do you need a hug?" she whispers in a soothing voice and wiping the tears from my cheeks. 

I nod and hug her, feeling how she softly pats my back. "there there. calm down. Everything is alright. I am here. You are safe." My tears became less until I stopped crying, looking down. "good. Now that you can talk, what happend?" "Its just, all this work. I struggle with so many things. School, my mental health, my grades, it just stresses me all so much. I try my best to always score high grades, but as soon as one thing goes wrong I break" I sobbed.

she takes my arm and helps me up. "How about we go to my room, I´ll try to help you" She carefully guided me along the hallway. When we enter her room she jumps onto her bed. It was filled with plushies and comfortable pillows. She had pink LED lights on. It looked so nice. "take a seat" she smiled. I sat down next to chiaki smiling a bit. "please listen. Everything is alright. You are a great student. Everyone has a different ability in school. Some grades are better and some arent. Thats life. Your grades dont define you in any way. Its okay and important to take breaks too. Calming down and relaxing is needed or it will end in a breakdown like you might just noticed. Now come here. Why dont we play some games together or watch a movie you like. lay down" 

"A movie sounds nice" I mumble quietly as I lay next to chiaki. She shifted closer to me, hugging me tight. It was so.. comfortable.


	6. nagito x reader with imposter syndrome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter nagitos s/o has imposter syndrome, but nagito loves them regardless!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was a request. I apologise if I made any kind of mistake! please remember that you and your feelings are valid!

your POV: my boyfriend nagito and I decided to study together, so it would be easier to help each other with some problems. I recently got one of my tests back and scored pretty well. Nagito looked at the test and smiled. "wow darling! you did great! I am impressed by your intelligence." he praised me. "Thank you, but I guess I was just lucky by guessing the answeres" I doubted myself on such things. 

"Y/n, I know you struggle with self doubt and Its really hard for you, but I promise, you are talented in so many things! Nagito leaned on me, taking my hand. "No really, I might have got a good grade in this test but I still fail at so many other things" I sigh out, looking at my work. "Thats something normal. Everyone fails sometimes plus you sometimes challenge yourself way too much. Taking it slow with small steps is a better way to work and learn" He explained.

"What if the only reason I passed this test was because I chewed gum while taking it? You know, the method where you chew gum while you study for something and then chew gum again so you remember what you learned" I leaned my head against his shoulder. "the reason you passed the test was because great in this subject and a hard working student. I know this words dont affect you that much and I also know that you cant control the way you think about yourself but you have skills and talents. The factor for you successing in tests and work is you and only youself. Everyone expiriences failing, even myself. I care and love you, your friends care and love you, and thats the most important thing. We choose to be with you, please never ever think you manipulated any of us into liking you. We love you for who you are y/n. I know its a long long way but I promise, me and your friends will try our best to help you deal with failure and learning your self worth."

Nagito looked at me with his eyes happily closed, still holding my hand. "But what about my future? What if I dont achieve everything I hope for? What if I fail and end up alone?" Future was a thing I thought of a lot. "oh darling, your future is still so far away, we are in the here and now. If you fail today just try again tomorrow, or whenever you feel like you can do it. I see how careful you are I just know your future will be as bright as you imagine. you are doing great honey."

nagito gave me a toight hug, "we´ve studied for 4 hours straight now. Lets stop and continue tomorrow." Nagito suggested. "Hm yea, youre right. Lets do something else!" I cheered. we got up and packed away the notebooks. I was happy to know nagito takes me serious.


	7. rantaro x reader who has tics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader in this chapter has tics, but rantaro doesnt mind it. Also the reader in this chapter uses neoprounouns (it/its and nya/nyaself)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was another request! Thank you for requesting!! Also reminder that this account owner supports and uses neoprounouns and is a safe space! Another reminder is that tics are something no one should ever be ashamed or made fun of!

your POV: It were holidays and my boyfriend rantaro and I decided to go on a date. "Hm, how about we go for a walk on the beach and maybe pick up some ice cream?" Rantaro suggested. I loved the beach, The sunshine sparkles in the clear water, the temperature is not too hot nor too cold. The sand is so soft and warm. "This sounds like a great idea, but what if many other people have the same plan today? What happens if I I tic and they stare at me?" I was a bit concerned.

"Dont worry. I am sure it wont be filled with people. The beach is big so even if there were many people, they will be all on different sides of it. Im also pretty sure no one would think bad about your tics" He smiled at me, already packing the things we need. "You´re right. I will enjoy my date with you and my tics wont stop me" I held onto rantaros arm as we walked to down the street.

"maybe we even meet some of our friends" He smiled at me. I could already hear the small waves in the far. When we reached the sand I immediatly took off my shoes and felt how warm it was. Rantaro out down a blanket to sit on and a basket with some cold drinks. I ticked a few times but no one seemed to care or notice. I heard a familiar voice in the far. "Hey rantaro! Y/n!" It sounded like kokichi. I turned around to seem the small boy running towards us.

"Hey kokichi! Decided to go to the beach on such a nice day too, huh?" I laughed out. "of course. and what are you doing here?" "Oh, I am here on a date with Y/n. I know how much nya loves the beach and wanted to take nya here." Rantaro answered. "I understand what you mean! The beach is amazing. I sometimes even bring some members of D.I.C.E with me! not today tho. would you mind if I hang out with you two?" 

" I dont think this would be a problem, so sure" Kokichi let himself fall down in the sand. I sat close to rantaro, feeling how he puts his arm around my shoulder. We talked about many different things and played some games. No matter how often my tics set in, no one starred or laughed at me. Kokichi didn´t even make any sort of rude comment or joke about it. We just had fun and relaxed. 

we saw how the sun set in the horizon but it was still warm. "Lets go for a walk along the beach and eat some ice cream!" Rantaro packed away the blanket and helped me and kokichi up. We walked and kokichi hummed a little song. We could hear the waves as we stood on a viewing pont, seeing how the last bit of orange sank down. It was amazing.


	8. Ibuki x female trans reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> like the title obviously says, the reader is a trans girl and ibuki is her girlfriend <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the reader in this chapter uses she/her prounouns. Remember that trans women are women and valid <3 The part where the reader tries on the clothes is supposed to fit all body types!

your POV: I laid in my girlfriends arms, cuddling her while watching your favorite movie. Thats when we heard the doorbell ring. I got up and opened the door. "A package for Mioda Ibuki, right?" The mailman says questioning. Ibuki sprang up "yes! Thats I!" she yelled and picks up the box. I closed the door. "Huh, whats this? Did you order something again?" I asked her. "Yea! Ibuki ordered some clothes and a few other thing! I didn´t expect them to arrive this early." She cheered.

Ibuki opened the box, taking out a yellow dress with a moon clip, a grey-red skirt, nailpolish in multiple colors, a necklace with a koifish on it, tigh highs in pink, black and white high heels. "oh honey, the will look great on you" I smiled at her. "Oh! Ibuki didn´t order them for herself. Ibuki ordered them for you! I thought you like them!" ibuki answered. my eyes were basically sparkling. I never expected this. "wait, for real? do you really think this fits me?" I asked her, starring the items.

"Of yourse! Ibuki loves her girlfriend " "But what will the others think" I got a bit nervous. "The others will think the same as me! You will look gorgeous! Try `em on" Ibuki cheered at me. I went to the bedroom and tried on the dress with the white socks. They fit me just perfect, not too loose but also not too tight.I opened the door and walked towards Ibuki. "Woha!!! You look just so amazing!!! Its so perfect" She said in a loud tone, eyes wide open. "lets show the others how you look!" Ibuki suggested. I laughed "let me try on the other things first"

next I put on one of my favorite shirts, the skirt, the black socks and the necklace. Ibuki gave the same reaction as before. "before we show it the the others I wanna change again" I ran back to the room and put on the dress, the white socks and the high heels. I left on the necklace and jumped into ibukis arms, giving her a hug. "now we can show it to the others" Ibuki messaged the group chat with kazuichi, akane, twogami and nagito. 

we all agreed to meet each other on the cafe down the street. I felt so incredibly confident while walking in this clothes, holding my girlfriends hand. Our friends already caught a table. When we sat down they all had impressed expressions on their faces. "WOW! YOU LOOK SO BEAUTIFUL" Kazuichi and akane cheered. "It truly fits you well! You look confident in it" Twogami complimented me. I felt really comfortable. It was amazing. I gave Ibuki a quick kiss on her cheek, seeing how she blushes is incredibly cute.


	9. mikan x transmasc nb reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter mikan is comforting her s/o other who struggles with dysphoria. The reader uses they/them prounouns here!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was another request I got! Thank you for requesting and remember that you are valid!

your POV: I´ve been struggling with my dysphoria for a longer amount of time now. Its a horrible feeling. I tried layering multiple clothes but even this starts to loose its effect. I laid in bed, not having motivation for anything. I decided it would be a good idea to ask mikan if she could come over. Mikan is my girlfriend and really helps me. She comforts me and i just love her so much. I sent the text asking her to come over and 30 minutes later there was a knock on my door.

"I tried to come over as fast as possible. whats wrong?" she asked worried. "I´ve been feeling really dysphoric. What if people don´t see me the way I want to be seen?" I sighed. Mikan hugged me tight and started whispering "oh darling, don´t worry about such things. I dont think people see you as the complete opposite of you. When they look at you all they see is you. Your taste in look is amazing. Style has no gender. If you like to present more masculine do it. You still are the same person to me and everyone else! Your face and hair also don´t define your gender. When I look at you I don´t think you are a boy nor a girl. You are just you, and thats what I love about you." her voice had a really soothing tone.

"really?" I asked her quietly. "Yes honey, really. And I bet everyone else thinks the same. When they first see you they probably don´t even think about your gender, all they think about is how cool you look and how nice your style." She giggled a bit. "thank you so much." I lean against her arm. "Want to go out? It seems like you really could need some fresh air" Mikan suggested. "I guess I really do" I got up and took her hand.

We decided to walk around the park a bit. The park was a calm place. even animals lived there. We sat on a bench, enjoying the nice weather when I felt a small rabbit jump around right in front of my legs. I kneeled down to give it a little pat. Mikan giggled as i down on the bench again. "The air is so nice today. i love it" I heard her say as she slowly closer her eyes while laying her head on my shoudler. 

"I love you" I softly whispered. "I love you too" she answered quiet.


	10. korekiyo x valentine reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> korekiyo just spends a nice valentines day with his s/o.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy valentines day ya´ll! I hope you have an amazing day <3 I apologise if this chapter turned out bad

Your POV: it was a nice sunday morning, february 14th. The sun shined through the window in my room. I felt a soft shook on my shoulder. "Good morning my precious darling" I heard the soft voice of my boyfriend korekiyo. I slowly sat up, rubbing my eye. It took me a few seconds to completly wake up. Korekiyo didn´t wear his mask. He had a warm smile on his face as he looked at me. 

"I made us a special breakfast." He helped me out of bed and walked into the dining room. The table was decorated with beautiful flowers and a I saw a card on my place. I sat down and saw how korekiyo brought a selfmade cake and cherry juice with him. He softly kissed my cheek as he sat down in front of me. I took the card and opened it. "My darling, You make me the happiest person alive. Your love reminds me every day how beautiful humanity is. You are the best partner I´ve ever been with. I love you." 

A grin drew on my face when I read the words. korekiyo placed a slice of cake in front of me. It was a chocolate cake filled with strawberry sauce. "I have made some plans for today" He said as he took a sip from his glass. "Oh really? what is it?" I asked suprised. "You will see once you finished breakfast." He answered in a mysterious way. When my plate was empty I got up and got ready.

When me and korekiyo left the house he took my hand and guided my to a shortcut into the city. The city was amazing. A big river flows right through it and the skyscrapers were really a sight you have to see. The city has many sights and attractions. Luckily it was really huge so no matter how many peope were there, it never got too full. At first we went for a walk next to the river. the water sparkled and the sound it made as it slowly flows down was calming.

"Oh! Its 1 PM already! Korekiyo said in suprise while looking at the time. He brought me to a theatre. "I read that today they´ll show the movie you always wanted to watch, so I decided to bring you to the best theatre around." I blushed as we walked inside. He pays so much attention to me and the things I like. We sat in the soft chairs and waited until it started. I softly leaned me head against his arm. Korekiyo puts so much effort in me, its amazing.

( Time skip to the end of the movie)

"The movie was really as good as I expected! I loved it! Thank you so much for bringing me here!" I gave him a small kiss on a place on his face which the mask didn´t cover. "Anything for my beloved darling" I couldn´t see his lips, but I knew he smiled. "Now its my turn to bring you to a place I have in mind" I cheered. It didn´t take long until we arrived. It was an Ice café. I knew korekiyo doesn´t like taking his mask off in public so I choose a seat that was pretty unnoticable. 

We ordered our favorite Ice cream flavours and slowly ate them while talking about anything that came to our mind. The sun tickled my nose a bit and I giggled. When we finished eating I was the one who paid. It was already 4PM so we decided to walk back home. This might have been my favorite valentines day ever.


	11. HENLO I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT

Hi uhhh,,,, I am sorry for not writing anything!!!!!! I promise I will keep going!!! Also I didn't forgot any requests!!! Don't worry!!


	12. shuichi x reader hcs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is about shuichi comforting his s/o who is having a PTSD breakdown and also a s/o who stims a lot around him!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was also a request! I apologize for takings so long to write it!!!!! sorry if this is a lil short!

shuichi headcanons for comforting his s/o while they have a PTSD breakdown:

\- Shuichi will make sure you are in a place where you feel safe and comfortable.

\- he will ask you if you are okay with phyisical contact. If you are he will hug you tight and hold you close.

-shuichi will say things like "Its all okay darling. What happend in the past shouldn´t control your future, and if anyone just even dares to hurt you in any way let me know."

\- He will grab some things that comfort you (ex. comfort clothes, comfort blanket) and give it to you.

\- shuichi won´t pressure you on talking. He will wait until you feel like talking again.

\- he will stay with you the whole time, not leaving your side.

headcanons for shuichi comforting his s/o who stims around him a lot 

\- He will definetly have a huge smile on his face when you stim because he knows you are happy.

\- Shuichi would never mind it when you stim. he is aware why people stim and wants you to be fully comfortable.

\- He notices when you try not to stime even when you really want to and lets you know that you can stim whenever you want.

\- Shuichi brings stim toys as little gifts when you go on date.

\- shuichi tries to comfort you by saying "its alright. Dont be afraid to stim! Stimming isn´t something to be emberassed about! If it helps you than do it!!!"

\- when you go out he makes sure to pack a bag with stim toys you could use.


	13. korekiyo x anxious reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> korekiyo comforts the reader who has bad anxiety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and another request,,, tysm for requesting! I hope you like it!!! I apologise if the school part is confusing,,,

your POV: I woke up to the loud ringing of my alarm. It was friday. One day before weekend. I was relived and worried at the same time. My Anxiety grew stronger. I got up and made breakfast. When I finished eating I got dressed and left for school. Walking to schol became a big challenge to me. Yet I tried my best. Giving in isn´t an option.

I used these thoughts to hold back my anxiety, but it felt like this technique lost its affects. 

I felt cold. starring on the floor, too afraid to look up in any way. "God, what if they are laughing at me? What if they think my posture looks weird? What if they make fun of my clothes? Are they talking about my hair?" I hated these thoughts. Tears start to build up in my eyes as I try to keep my focus on the sidewalk. I sped up my walking, trying to attend class as fast as possible.

In class I always focused on my notes, doodling some small things here and then. It was a way of comforting myself . I never paid much attention to the people who sit next to me or my classmates in general. Not because I didn´t like them, but because I was afraid they would think I´m weird or that i am annoying. I just wish I could feel like everyones else feels. 

It was the 2nd break time. Only two more classes before weekend. I sat down in a corner of the hallway where I felt comfortable. I closed my eyes a bit until I noticed someone sat next to me. 

"Hey uh, I´m sorry for talking to you so suddenly" The guy said. "oh, its alright" I said in a very quiet voice. "My name is korekiyo shinguji. I sit next to you in class. He wore a mask, but you still could tell that he´s smiling. "I am sorry, I never really paid attention to my classmates" I got concerned. What if he´s going to tell me how boring I am?

"Thats fine! I wanted to talk to you. You honestly seem pretty interesting. I like your style." I didn´t know what to say. was he really being serious. "T-thank you. My name is y/n." "Oh, I also saw you drawing in class. Your art is so cool! I myself enjoy painting." Korekiyo seemed like a really nice person. We heard the bell ring. wow. was the break already over? that was fast. 

"wanna go to class together? korekiyo smiled and helped me up from the floor. Walking to class with kiyo was fun. We talked about our favorite colors and what vibe the gave off. 

during classes kiyo and me talked about all kinds of things. My anxious thoughts didn´t even come near me. When the bell for school end rang I packed my bag and got up.

"Hey! why don´t we meet up tomorrow?" kiyo suggested when we walked out of the building. "if you want to, sure! should I come over?" I asked him. "Hm.. I thought about picking you up and bringing you to a museum!" I felt like my body frooze. The museum? But aren´t there gonna be like, many people? "I dont know, I uhm, struggle with anxiety and places with many people scare me a bit." I answered quietly.

"oh, I´m sorry. I didn´t know that. But we could try it, right? Youre going to stay close to me and when its just way too much for you tell me and we´ll immediatly leave. I promise.

"Sounds like a plan" I giggled.

time skip to the next day henlo

korekiyo stood close to me as we entered the museum. It was huge. The museum not only had art but also nature based sections. It was really beautiful. 

"hey" korekiyo looked at me. "if you want, you can hold onto my arm or hand" his eyes showed me that there was a warm smile under the mask. "thank you so much" I answered in a happy tone. He actually cared about my interests and the way I feel. The first section we entered was of course the art section. "wow. this is stunning" I said to myself in awe.

"sometimes, humanity can be really beautiful" korekiyo looked at me. Even tho I was with him, my anxious thoughts tried to destroy everything, so I grabbed kiyos arm softly and clung me onto it. "Are you alright?" He asked in a worried tone. "Like I said, if its too much we can always leave." "it´s alright, I am trying my best" 

I took deep breathes and closed my eyes for a second, trying to free me from negative thoughts. Kiyo held me softly. It feels safe.


End file.
